Master (plus) Slave (equals) Boyfriends
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - It started out with Nico as Percy's history tutor and then it escalated quickly. Now Nico and Percy are in a D/s relationship. Pure sex, because Percy doesn't want a boyfriend. Nico falls in love for his sub and tries to trick Percy into a relationship. Or: The one where Percy is not as oblivious as everybody thinks. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Master + Slave = Boyfriends || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Master + Slave = Boyfriends – Wanting Something More

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, D/s, bondage, spanking, orgasm denial, collar, explicit intercourse, anal, cum-marking/facial, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Percy (past), Octavian/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace

Summary: Percy and Nico share the bed for their naughtier fantasies. They had been for a while now, but suddenly, just sex isn't enough for Nico anymore. He had fallen in love with his sub. But Percy had made it pretty clear right from the start; he was looking for a master, not for a boyfriend, because he had gotten his heart broken one too many times. So now Nico has to try and make Percy fall in love with him, without Percy noticing.

**Master + Slave = Boyfriends**

_Wanting Something More_

Percy whimpered softly, struggling in his bonds. His arms were tied behind his back, preventing him from jerking off. Something he would love to do right now, because Nico was deep, deep inside of him and his amazing cock kept torturing Percy's prostate so all the tied-up teen really wanted was release. But he was denied the simple relief of an orgasm, by having his hands tied behind his back and Nico downright ignoring Percy's cock. Percy stared up at Nico with half-lid eyes. Oh, that guy, he was the picture of a man. Olive-skin, wrapped around a muscular and delicious body, dark eyes and dark curls. He looked so exotic and so delicious.

"If you keep whining like that, I'll have to punish you even more, my pet", warned Nico.

Percy bit his lower lip, trying to keep from whimpering. Not coming was his punishment for the last test he had failed. Technically speaking, Nico was his history tutor. That was how it all had started.

/flashback\

Percy's mother had insisted on him getting a tutor, so Percy had asked his classmate for help. They hadn't known each other much, but they soon noticed they got along pretty well. And one day, after a couple of weeks, Percy was laying around on his stomach, on the floor. Nico was sitting on a chair, arms crossed over the backrest, staring down at the other boy. More like glaring.

"Will you stop it with the glaring?", grunted Percy annoyed and threw his rubber at Nico.

"You got a D. How in the world did you get a D? Didn't you do as I told you?", asked Nico equally annoyed. "I gave you all the material you needed. Why didn't you read it?"

"I thought you were exaggerating a little... I skipped through them...", shrugged Percy.

"You-", started Nico angered and heaved an exhausted sigh, shaking his head.

"Stop being angry with me!", groaned Percy with a glare.

"You should have just done as I said, I swear I could...", growled Nico, his glare way more intense.

"What?", asked Percy and stood, arms crossed over his chest. "Tell me. What do I have to do to make you stop being angry with me? Because it's seriously annoying, man."

"You're being such a whiny brat, I just want to spank you until you shut up!", exploded Nico.

He was seriously frustrated. Weeks of work and all Percy managed was a D? And it didn't even bother the other boy, no, Percy was more concerned about Nico being angry with him!

"Okay", nodded Percy with a slight shrug.

"W—What?", asked Nico stunned and looked up at the other teen.

"If you want to spank me for failing the test, go ahead", replied Percy nonchalantly and stepped up to Nico. "But I doubt it'll be a very effective punishment, since it may make me _want_ to fail."

"You... want me to... spank you...?", asked Nico slowly, blinking a couple of times.

He had turned around on his chair, leaning against the backrest. Percy smirked at him confidently and sat down to straddle his lap. Nico gulped as he stared into those sea-green eyes.

"I'm not stupid, di Angelo. I know that you _always_ stare at my ass when I'm laying on the floor", whispered Percy amused. "You have a thing for me. So... was that a serious offer or a joke?"

"A... serious offer wrapped into a joke?", offered Nico confused, staring at Percy. "But...?"

"I'm into a little BDSM, Nick", whispered the green-eyed boy softly, licking the shell of Nico's ear. "I did it with Octavian, I did it with Luke. But, well, it's been a while and I'm horny. You?"

"I don't know. I mean, I never tried _this_ before, but... it does seem very... appealing...", said Nico.

"Good", grinned Percy and stood, opening his pants and hastily shrugging them off.

Nico gulped and stared at the half-naked teen in front of him. He had been staring at Percy's ass. He had been picturing how Percy would feel beneath him. But he hadn't thought about it that way yet.

"Come on, tutor, spank me for failing", grinned Percy and laid down over Nico's lap.

The Italian took a shaking breath, resting one hand on the round, firm behind. He took a minute to appreciate the soft skin and caress the two orbs. Until Percy beneath him started to squirm uncomfortable. It was obvious that Nico's hits weren't hard enough for Percy, but Nico didn't feel comfortable spanking Percy any harder. It was the first time, after all. And Nico didn't know his own strength, didn't want to hurt Percy seriously. He kept spanking the green-eyed teen with a firm and open hand until the cute ass was tinted a relatively dark red.

"Okay, we'll need to train that", grunted Percy as he climbed off Nico's lap and sat down on the bed, squirming a little. "Not bad, but... you need a firmer hand. I like my spankings _hard_."

"Anything else I should know?", asked Nico, watching mesmerized how Percy stripped his shirt off too, sitting completely naked on the bed. "I mean, uhm... for... later usage, if that happens...?"

"That will happen, if you want to", shrugged Percy and got comfortable, facing the wall, his back and red butt facing Nico. "I'd like for that to happen. Now get naked. I want to take a look too."

Nico blushed when he got naked. Once he was completely bare, he shifted a little consciously. Sea-green eyes were raking over Nico's body in a way a starved wolf would stare at a delicious piece of meat. And Nico kind of felt good, being that piece of meat that Percy wanted so much.

"I like to cuddle after a spanking, for one", answered Percy Nico's earlier question once he was satisfied. "So move your hotness over here now. I want to spoon."

"Spooning?", repeated Nico a little ridiculed.

He wouldn't have thought that such an innocent and cute request would follow the previous kinky one. But he found himself more than willing to obey. Crawling into the bed after Percy, he laid his arms around the slim waist and spooned the pretty boy. His nose was buried in dark hair.

"You smell like the ocean", whispered Nico in awe, nuzzling Percy's neck.

"I don't want a boyfriend though", added Percy, turning his head enough to glare at Nico. "Sex and kinkiness, yes. Kisses and dates, no. Like... friends with very special benefits."

"You want me to spank you and fuck you, but you don't want to be my boyfriend?", asked Nico.

"My previous relationships didn't exactly... work out. Romantic relationships can work. Master-slave relationships can work. But a romantic master-slave relationship? Not in my experience. I'm sick and tired of getting my heart broken, di Angelo. But I'm also a horny teenager and I want sex. So do you think you can live with that? With just fucking, no kissing?"

Nico was at a loss. He had just spanked the boy he had fancied for weeks and now he was offered sex, but without a real relationship? It was all a little much to take in, but he knew that he wanted Percy and he would take as much of the pretty boy as he could get.

"Of course, mio bello", agreed Nico, kissing Percy's neck.

/flashback|end\

But it was so much more by now. At least for Nico. The Italian chocked Percy's cock as he himself released deep inside the other teen. He stayed like that for a little moment before he was calmed down a little and only then did he also let go of Percy's cock. The green-eyed boy whimpered lowly at that. Nico pulled out and tied the condom, throwing it into the trash.

"You know you're not allowed to come. You failed the test", grunted Nico.

He had soon noticed that it needed more than a spanking to really punish Percy for failing a test. The green eyes glared up at him, but the glare was resolved by the pout on Percy's lips. Nico smiled slightly. He was tempted to just lean in and kiss the pout away, but kissing was 'relationship stuff' and Percy didn't want that. Nico wanted it though. More and more with every day. He had fallen in love with his sub, even though said sub had right from the start been very clear about the nature of their relationship. Laying down beside Percy, he pulled the other against his chest.

"Are you alright, my pet?", asked Nico softly, caressing Percy's hair.

"Sexually frustrated, but fine", nodded Percy and rolled his eyes. "I told you, you don't need to always ask me that. I like it a little more rough. You're so overbearing."

"I'm just a dom who's concerned for his sub's health", protested Nico with a glare.

"And I appreciate that you're such a caring master", chuckled Percy and got comfortable again.

Nico had one hand resting on Percy's lower back, the other tracing the collar around Percy's neck. It was a simple black leather collar with spikes. It didn't exactly scream 'I'm a pet in bed and like to be dominated', but more in a punk-style. Still, it was the collar they had bought together and both of them knew what it meant. That was what was truly important. That Nico knew Percy was his pet, that Percy knew he belonged to Nico too. But that was the problem. Nico wanted Percy to belong to him in more than just a sexual way. He wanted for Percy to be his sub _and_ his boyfriend.

/break\

Nico was sitting at the breakfast table with his sister Hazel, her boyfriend Frank and his two best friends Reyna and Jason. It was annoying, really. Everyone he cared about was nicely paired up.

"How did you make Leo fall in love with you?", blurted Nico out.

Hazel and Frank looked up from their pancakes, both blinking simultaneously. Hazel and Nico had gotten into this together, read about it online. The idea of having a cute boy as a sub had appealed to both of them. Nico had been thrown off-guard by Percy, while Hazel and Frank had approached Leo – they had been staring longingly at the Latino for months anyway. But unlike Nico's sub, Leo was craving love and cuddles and devotion. Reyna snorted amused.

"This about Jackson?", asked Reyna and reached for the coffee.

Percy had asked Nico to keep their not-quite-relationship a secret, but Reyna and Jason were his best friends and Hazel was his sister. And he had to talk about this with someone. Jason clapped him on the back and Hazel handed him a croissant. It was a pity-croissant. Nico hated those.

"Of course it is, or have you heard Nico talk about _anyone_ else aside from Percy?", asked Jason amused. "I mean, seriously. Nico has been head over heels in love with Percy for months."

"Uhu", agreed Hazel and rolled her eyes. "You only have him around at school and when you meet him, but I have to endure him all the time. He's even worse when we're alone."

"Okay, so tell him _how_ you made Leo fall for you", shrugged Jason simply.

"We just did", shrugged Frank confused. "He wanted romance, so it was simple to give him romance. But Percy doesn't want that, we _all_ know that. So I don't know how to help."

"Trick him into wanting romance", suggested Reyna, pointing her croissant at Nico. "Next time he's over, make sure to empty the fridge beforehand. You said he always gets hungry after sex, so make sure there's no food in the house. Then offer him to go somewhere cheap, so it doesn't feel like he'd be spending a lot of money, but before you leave, ensure that his wallet is not in his jeans so you can pay for him. Maybe suggest that he could pay next time. Repeat. Over and over again, until you're dating, without him even realizing what is happening."

"You think it'll work?", questioned Nico worried.

"Worth a shot", shrugged Reyna. "And you know he can be on the oblivious side. If not, maybe you'll at least get one date out of it. Or maybe he'll realize that he has fun with you on that date and he'll agree to dating you afterward. Just try it and stop moping, moron."

/break\

Percy was laying spend all over Nico after he had ridden the Italian hard and long. He moaned softly as he lifted himself off Nico's soft cock and rolled over. Nico grunted in appreciation.

"Food. Now", ordered Percy and waved one hand lazily.

"That's 'Please, master, did I earn myself a treat now?'", corrected Nico amused.

"Please, master, I just had such a delicious treat, can I have dinner now?", grinned Percy.

Nico sat up and grabbed his boxer-shorts. He also grabbed his shirt and threw it at Percy. The green-eyed teen grunted a little, but he got dressed in it. The shirt was too big for him, slipping off his shoulders and hanging low enough to cover his cock, but not entirely covering his butt (Nico the jerk had just tied a knot at the back of the shirt before handing it Percy to it deliberately wouldn't be able to cover his ass). Blushing brightly, Percy followed his master to the kitchen. He was limping a little, but Nico laid one arm around his waist to support him.

"Well, it seems as though Frank was faster", commented Nico as he opened the fridge.

"H—How can there be _nothing_?", asked Percy and looked over Nico's shoulder.

"Frank. He's like a bear, getting ready for hibernation", shrugged Nico, ruffling Percy's hair.

"I _need_ food", protested Percy, nudging Nico. "Be a good master and get your pet fed!"

"You deserve at least trice as many spankings as I give you", muttered Nico beneath his breath. "Get changed and we'll head out to grab a bite. Don't look at me like that! We can go to McDonald's, I'm sure that's in your budget too."

"Don't make fun of the poor kid, rich guy", warned Percy and stomped off.

"I'm not making fun. I'm just pointing out that you always throw a fuss", countered Nico.

"Whatever", huffed Percy. "But then I'll go and get showered first. I don't need to stink of sex and sweat when we're getting out of the house! And for being snarky, you don't get to shower with me."

"And another spanking you'd deserve", chimed Nico amused. "You don't get to deny me your body! When I want to watch you getting wet and soaped up, I get to do so!"

"Whatever you say, _master_", snickered Percy and disappeared in the bathroom.

Nico loved his sassy sub and the only reason why he let Percy get away with some of the things he said was because he made Nico laugh. And ever since his oldest sister Bianca had died, Nico hadn't laughed much anymore. But Percy made him feel happy again, being with Percy was natural and fun and amazing. He wanted to be with Percy far more often. He wanted to be Percy's boyfriend. So he had to set Reyna's plan into motion. Getting dressed himself, Nico grabbed Percy's wallet out of his jeans and kicked it under the bed, so he could later say it must have gotten there when they had undressed in a haste. Soon, a freshly showered Percy joined him. Percy was just astonishing. Nico could spend all day just looking at Percy, as though he was a masterpiece of art.

"Where do we go?", asked Percy while getting into his pants.

"McDonald's. They have _My Little Pony_ figures in their Happy Meal", suggested Nico.

Percy gave a little yelp. The green-eyed boy loved horses, they were his favorite animals, so when _My Little Pony_ had started, it didn't take him long to become a brony. Grinning at the adorable reaction of his sub, Nico laid a casual arm around Percy's shoulders and led the way.

/break\

Percy and Nico just exited the kebab shop together, laughing softly. Percy was brushing a little sauce off his chin and Nico smiled fondly at him. This was their fifth unofficial date and so far, Percy kept falling for it. Their second visit at McDonald's had been paid by Percy – to repay Nico. When they went to Burger King, Nico paid. KFC, also Nico. And now in the kebab shop, Percy had paid. Sure, Percy had dropped one or two comments about how Frank was going to eat the di Angelos into bankruptcy, but Nico just kept dismissing it.

"Anyway, I got to go. Promised my mom I'd be home for a movie family night", grinned Percy and leaned in to hug Nico. "See you tomorrow in school. And thanks for today. I had fun, master."

It was only a breathed word, barely audible, but for Nico it meant the world that Percy considered him his master, that Percy trusted him that much. The Italian smiled, caressing Percy's hair.

"Have fun, bello", smiled Nico, brushing his lips against Percy's hair.

He watched Percy walk away before getting his cellphone out and dialing his best friend's number.

"Nico? Let me guess, you just came back from another one of your not-dates?", was the first thing Reyna said when she picked up. "So he's really buying it? And how is the romance?"

"Not much, well, he lets me kiss his cheeks now? And we share our drinks and food and stuff", shrugged Nico with a frown. "I hope to ease him into the whole relationship-thing, but..."

"We all hope that", grunted Reyna. "Because you drive all of us totally crazy."

/break\

Nico smiled slightly as he was laying on his bed, with Percy curled together against him. After a thorough fucking, a spanking and a blowjob, Percy had demanded food. But this time, he really was in no condition to leave the house, so Nico had ordered pizza. And since Percy was so out of it, he had suggested that they could put a movie in and watch something random while eating.

So here he was, eating pizza with pineapples and ham on it and watching _I Am Legend_ with a cuddly Percy at his side, stealing the pineapples off Nico's piece of pizza.

This was heaven. This was perfection. This was all he really wanted. After the amazing sex they shared, just sitting together and _cuddling_. Sure, Percy liked to have Nico pressed against his backside after a spanking, the reassurance that his master was close after the physical pain, but he didn't do the whole caressing-hair, kissing and snuggling. Nico sighed contently.

"You know you should get your fridge Frank-proved though, right?", asked Percy seriously. "I don't want you and Hazel starving to death one day because of him."

Nico nodded in agreement. His kinky, little sub was such an innocent, naive creature sometimes.

/break\

Percy was laying on his back on his bed, head hanging over so he could look at his friends upside-down. Annabeth and her girlfriend Piper were sitting on Percy's old bean-sack, while Leo was just generally sprawled all over the floor. He grinned as he watched them.

"So, how is your sex-life with Nico?", asked Annabeth cautiously. "You've been spending a lot of time with him in the past weeks, even more so than you normally do. Did something change?"

"Uhu. We're dating", nodded Percy and popped a jellybean into his mouth.

"_What_?!", exclaimed all three of his friends at once.

"Why didn't you tell us?!", asked Leo scandalized.

"It's not official", shrugged Percy. "I think I'm not supposed to know yet."

"Wait... what?", grunted Piper confused. "You're dating, but you're not supposed to know?"

"Yeah", nodded Percy with a large grin. "He's doing this cute thing where he hides all the food from the fridge and suggests that we should go out and eat there, since he knows I always get hungry after sex. And then he hides my wallet somewhere so he can play the gentleman and pay."

"So your master is tricking you into dates?", asked Leo with a frown.

"I didn't notice at first", admitted Percy. "The first time around, it could have as well just been as he said. Frank raided the fridge, my wallet slipped out of my pants in our haste to get undressed. And my wallet was there two days later. But then, the next time I was over, my wallet had magically slipped out of my pockets again and we went to Burger King."

"You just let him treat you like that? Like a total moron?", questioned Annabeth with a glare.

"I think it's kinda cute how he really thinks I'm falling for the whole Frank-emptying-the-fridge thing", laughed Percy softly. "And two weeks ago, he ordered pizza and suggested we could watch a movie while we eat. He really, honestly believes he's being sneaky and subtle about this."

"But I thought you didn't want a relationship", pointed Piper out and stole a few jellybeans.

She fed her girlfriend and ate some herself while watching Percy. Leo's glare was no less intense.

"I know", shrugged Percy with a frown. "And when I first noticed what he was doing, I was so fucking furious, I never wanted to see his face again. But then I figured I could lead him on until we're someplace really expensive where his family goes all the time and then I'd make a scene and embarrass him in front of all the other rich people for treating me like Pretty Woman."

"So that's the plan?", whispered Leo and sat up some. "Embarrass him and dump him?"

"No", sighed Percy and rolled onto his stomach. "He is being _so cute_ with the whole secretly making me date him thing. He's the best master I ever had. He's tender and caring yet strict and firm too. The sex is amazing. And I actually... I enjoy the time we spend together outside the bedroom too. The other day, we went to the movies together – because he had wanted to go with Reyna and had already bought the tickets but then she bailed on him, because I am supposed to believe _that_, especially after I had told him two days before that I really want to see that movie – anyway, it was great. We laughed the whole time and we shared a popcorn and he's... kind of amazing."

"You've falling in love with your dom", commented Annabeth surprised. "_Again_. You know how it ended with Octavian. And with Luke, though you two had been boyfriends first before the other stuff came. Anyway, it never ended well. I thought that was why you wanted only sex."

"I know, Annie", sighed Percy and frowned. "But... it's not my fault he's so perfect!"

"No, you're right. That's totally his", agreed Leo. "Hazel is the same. Must be the genes."

"See?!", exclaimed Percy victoriously. "Genes!"

"Idiots", sighed Annabeth and shook her head.

/break\

Nico was panting hard as he had Percy's legs over his shoulders, thrusting hard into the other boy's tightness. He loved how Percy embraced his cock. And how Percy moaned his name. He generally loved everything about Percy. But that was hardly his fault, because Percy was just way too perfect to be true. Which was the reason why they were going at their third round this afternoon already. Nico just couldn't get enough. Leaning down, Nico traced the collar on Percy's neck with his lips, leaving two hickeys on the neck. He liked to leave marks on Percy's body, because Percy was _his_. Right before he came, he pulled out of the green-eyed boy and jerked himself off to spray his cum all over Percy's face and torso. The other boy yelped surprised and stared at him stunned.

"I like to mark you, my pet", shrugged Nico casually and laid down next to Percy.

Percy blushed brightly and licked his lips. That was new. Kind of hot, but new. Grinning a little, he dipped his fingers into the cum on his chest and used it to write PERCY onto Nico's stomach.

"Now you're mine too", grinned Percy cheekily.

Nico snorted amused and got up to get changed. He had no idea where he wanted to take Percy today, but it had to be a proper restaurant this time. All the fast food wasn't doing him any good. But before he could grab his boxers, Percy stopped him with his hand around Nico's wrist.

"Let's skip dinner and just cuddle", whispered Percy softly.

"W—What?", asked Nico stunned.

"I'm really too exhausted to go through the farce of checking your empty fridge and leaving the house", moaned Percy. "I think I can't even chew right now. Just get back to bed and pat your pet."

"Farce?", repeated Nico when he joined Percy in the bed again.

"Yeah. And I should actually blue-ball you for assuming I'm _that_ stupid, but your cock is too amazing to deny my ass the pleasure of it", replied Percy and snuggled up to Nico. "I wanted to see how far you'd go with this before _actually_ asking me out, but honestly, I'm getting tired of this game of yours. So, give me one good reason not to break it off, since you don't seem to respect me and my wishes at all. Because that's what you tricking me into dating is."

"I love you", whispered Nico softly against Percy's hair, hugging his sub so close that Percy couldn't look at him because Nico didn't want to see what Percy was thinking. "I love you so much. I had a crush on you when you first offered yourself to me and then we started having sex and I fell deeper and deeper in love with you, because you're just... everything I could ever want."

"Wow. You're _cheesy_ when you're in romance-mode", observed Percy and pushed against Nico's chest to look at his dom. "I think I like the master-side of you more. But oh well, I guess this is going to be a package deal now. Try being a little less cheesy. And _never_, not ever, play with me like that. If you have something to say to me, you're going to do so and not beat around the bush and try tricking me into stuff, because as soon as you pull such a stunt again, I'll break up with you."

"Wait, can we please talk about the being together before you break up with me, please?", asked Nico stunned and stared deep into those sea-green eyes. "If you plan on breaking up with me, does that mean we _are_ dating? That we're boyfriends? You and me?"

Percy rolled his eyes and heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, thick-head. _You_ are the persistent one that tricked me into dating him and made me fall for him. So yeah, after all the effort you put into this, I'm your boyfriend. Not sure if that will work out, but oh well. Cuddle me, now."

Nico nodded hastily and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to pull him up against his chest, relishing in the feeling of having Percy close to him. He could feel the stickiness that he had sprayed all over Percy earlier and he knew it would be a pain to get it off themselves and his bed later on, but this moment right now was too perfect to be interrupted.

"I promise you, I'll never do something so stupid again, my pet", whispered Nico, kissing Percy's head. "I was just... desperate. I thought if you'd try dating me, you'd like it..."

"Well, lucky you, I do", chuckled Percy and sat up, his arms on Nico's chest.

Nico froze when Percy leaned down and their lips met in their very first kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and his hands came to rest on Percy's butt. No, _this_ was the perfect moment.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
